Fujoshi Kanojo
by shouta Ryuuji
Summary: "Aku menyukaimu", " Maaf aku bukan Homo, dasar banci!". masa lalunya yang pernah ditolak cowok hanya karena tubuhnya yang memang sedikit berbeda dengan anak perempuan pada umumnya. Dada rata. bukannya tidak punya hanya kecil. akibatnya ia selalu dikira sebagai anak laki laki. sejak itu Sasuke menjadi Fujoshi dan bersumpah akan merubah cowok didunia ini menjadi NarufemSasu


Fujoshi Kanojo

Desclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto and SasUke belong to me XDD

NaruFemSasu, Genderbend, dont like dont read

Summary : "Aku menyukaimu", " Maaf aku bukan Homo, dasar banci!". masa lalunya yang pernah ditolak cowok hanya karena tubuhnya yang memang sedikit berbeda dengan anak perempuan pada umumnya. Dada rata. Ok, bukannya dia tak punya tapi hanya kecil, rambut jigrak model pantat ayam dan jangan salahkan dia kalau memiliki tinggi tubuh diatas rata rata anak perempuan seusianya. Akibatnya, dia menjadi seorang fujoshi akut dan memiliki misi untuk membuat cowok di dunia ini menjadi Homo

Chapter 1

_**Flashback**_

"_aku menyukaimu..." dengan wajah menunduk dan memerah karena menahan malu di hadapan laki laki yang disukainya, sasuke mengatakannya dengan sepenuh hati. ia sama sekali tak dapat mengangkat wajahnya sedikitpun, jantungnya berdebar terlalu kencang untuk sekedar memandang laki laki yang berada di hadapannya itu. namun apa yang didengarnya sungguh membuatnya terkejut._

"_maaf aku bukan homo—"_

_DAFUCK! Sasuke mengepal tangannya._

"_dasar banci!"_

_Double fuck!_

"_BUG!" sebuah tinju pun dilayangkannya kewajah laki-laki tersebut._

"_GUE SUMPAHIN JADI HOMO, LU!"_

Seorang laki laki dengan dua garis wajah tegas itu berjalan menuju kamar adik satu satunya itu, ini sudah waktunya berangkat sekolah namun adiknya itu belum muncul muncul juga. Itachi nama laki laki itu mencoba mencoba mengetuk pintu kamar adiknya namun tak ada jawaban sama sekali.

"Euy, Sasuke ini tahun ajaran barumu di sekolah jangan sampai telat," Ujarnya dari luar pintu. namun tetap saja tak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar adiknya itu. akhirnya terpaksa Itachi membuka pintu kamar Sasuke yang sebenarnya secara etika nggak boleh buka kamar anak perempuan sembarangan meskipun kau adalah kakak laki lakinya sendiri. tapi, memangnya adiknya itu perempuan? God! Bahkan Itachi pun masih bingung mengenai gender adiknya sendiri.

"Sasuke?" panggilnya setelah pintu terbuka. Kamar Sasuke cukup simple dengan single bad nuansa biru tua, jejeran buku dan komik dilemari pojok dan beberapa poster anime juga band terpasang di dinding kamarnya. Matanya mengarah ke arah meja belajar Sasuke yang di penuhi oleh pajangan Action Figure dan peralatan menggambarnya. Ia dapat melihat Sasuke yang telah rapih memakai seragamnya sedang duduk dimeja belajar. Pasti dia sedang asyik menggambar. dibahunya masih menjuntai handuk kecil yang digunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Adiknya itu memang terkadang tak kenal waktu kalau sudah menggambar, kapanpun itu asalkan dia dapat inspirasi dia akan langsung menggambarnya. Gambarnya pun bukan sembarang gambar. Kau pasti akan terkejut nanti jika melihatnya nanti.

"Sasuke, ayah sudah menunggu di bawah untuk sarapan. Tak bisakah kau menghentikan kegiatan menggambarmu, heh—?"

"Tanggung Itachi, semalem aku mendapat mimpi yang bagus, sayang sekali kalau tak aku tuangkan dalam kertas gambarku ini, sebentar lagi kelar kok"

"Ck..." Itachi mendecak, ia menyender pada daun pintu. "kutunggu kau lima menit lagi, Sasuke"

Itachi memandang Adiknya yang sedang asyik menggambar itu. ia melihat bagian bawah Sasuke lalu memandang ke arah gantungan pakaian yang berada disamping lemari, disana masih tergantung dengan rok seragam yang baru dibeli ayahnya untuk tahun ajaran baru ini. Fugaku sangat ingin anaknya itu memakai rok ke sekolah bukan celana. For god shake Sasuke itu Perempuan! Setidaknya Fugaku masih yakin akan hal itu.

"Kau tak memakai rok yang dibelikan ayah, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi. di masih berdiri di daun pintu.

"Kau masih disana Itachi? kupikir sudah pergi," jawab Sasuke tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Jangan menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan, Sasuke."

"Jangan bertanya sesuatu yang sudah kau ketahui jawabannya Itachi"

Ck, adiknya itu memang kurang ajar! Batin Itachi. dalam hatinya ia menangis padahal dulu saat Sasuke lahir ia berharap akan mendapatkan adik perempuan yang manis yang selalu butuh perlindungan kakaknya. Yang akan selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan "Oniichan". Yang akan selalu dia genggam tangannya saat mengajaknya jalan jalan. Tapi apa? Sasuke sama sekali nggak ada manis manisnya. Bahkan dia lebih buruk dari adik laki laki sekalipun.

"Lelaki tua itu pasti akan menangis lagi karena anak perempuannya tak mau memakai rok,"

"dia juga akan menangis lagi kalau tahu semalam kau habis pergi kencan dengan seorang laki laki,"

"Sasuke~"

"Itachi~"

"Fuck you!"

"No, but You! Kakashi will do it to you just like in my dream"

"Kakashi?" Itachi memgerutkan dahinya sejenak sebelum sebuah kertas tertempel di keningnya. Sasuke menempelkan hasil gambarnya ke kening itachi setelah merobeknya dari sketch book dan pergi meninggalkannya untuk sarapan bersama ayah tercinta.

Kening Itachi berkedut, ia memandang kertas yang ada ditangannya. aliran darahnya mulai naik ke kepala, dia meremas kertas itu dan meneriaki adiknya.

"SASUKE! YOU ARE A LITTLE SHIT! PERVERTED BASTARD! Why the fuck you dreamed about your big brother getting fucked with your teacher and drawing it in your sketch book!"

Ini masih pagi dan kepala Itachi sudah dibuat mendidih oleh adiknya ini. sungguh ia menyesal dulu pernah menertawakan adiknya habis habisan ketika Sasuke bercerita kalau adiknya itu baru saja ditolak cowok karena cowok itu mengira kalau dirinya laki-laki bukan perempuan. Tawa Itachi meledak sampai mengeluarkan airmata saat itu. adiknya memang tak bisa dibilang cantik tapi juga tak bisa dibilang tampan untuk seorang laki-laki. Sasuke perpaduan dari keduanya. Kulitnya putih bersih bak porselen, wanita manapun pasti iri memiliki kulit putih mulus sepertinya. Tapi dia memiliki tubuh yang tinggi dengan dada yang rata. Yah kalau saja, kalau saja dada dan bokongnya itu sedikit berisi Sasuke bisa saja menjadi model cantik yang sexy. Tapi sayang dua hal yang lumrah dimiliki perempuan itu tak dimiliki oleh Sasuke. Mata yang tajam dan garis wajahnya yang tegas menambah kesan manly dari Sasuke. Kalau saja Sasuke cowok dia akan menjadi cowok cantik atau biasa disebut dengan Bishie tapi kalau Sasuke cewek dia akan menjadi cewek tampan. Lalu sebenarnya Sasuke itu cewek atau cowok? Entahlah Itachi pusing memikirkannya. Dia lebih senang menyebut adiknya itu Hemafrodit saat teman temannya bertanya jenis kelamin adik semata wayang nya itu. dan yang jadi permasalahannya adalah Sasuke menjadi Fujoshi Akut setelah insiden penolakan itu. sekali lagi Itachi tegaskan FUJOSHI AKUT.

"ada apa dengan kakakmu Sasuke?" tanya Fugaku lalu menyeruput kopi panasnya. Sasuke mengangkat bahunya seolah ia tak tahu apa - apa mengenai teriakan Itachi barusan. Dia menyambar Roti isi yang dibuatkan Itachi dari atas meja dan melahapnya dengan cara yang tidak elit. Fugaku menangis dalam hati melihatnya. Ia memandang foto Almarhum istrinya yang terpajang diatas meja kecil di sebrang meja makan . "Mikoto katakan padaku, apa salahku?" batinnya. dia memandang Sasuke kembali, lalu menghela nafas.

"kau tak memakai Rok yang ayah berikan Sasuke?"

Sasuke menggeleng, mulutnya masih tetap etikamu sebagai Uchiha Sasuke!

"Tapi kan kau perempuan, sudah seharusnya kau memakai seragam perempuan Sasuke"

"Justru akan aneh kalau aku yang memakainya Ayah,"

Perasaan Fugaku sebagai kepala keluarga Uchiha pun menjadi miris.

Itachi muncul ke ruang makan. Dia duduk salah satu kursi dan melempar gumpalan kertas ke atas meja dengan muka menahan kesal.

"Sudah ku bilang berapa kali Sasuke!" ucapnya geram.

"bukan salahku, itu muncul begitu saja dalam mimpiku, yaudah aku gambar saja!"

Fugaku heran, dia mengambil gumpalan kertas yang sudah tak terbentuk itu dan membukanya. Mulut Fugaku langsung mangap bergetar tanpa sepatah kata pun terucap. Matanya menjembul hampir keluar melihat karya seni yang digambar anaknya tersebut. di kertas itu terlihat sketsa gambar Anak sulungnya yang sedang disodok oleh seorang laki laki bermasker dengan gambar detil meskipun dalam gambar tersebut bagian terpenting dari seorang laki laki milik anak sulungnya itu masih tertutup sehelai kain, namun gambar ini sudah bisa disebut Erotis melihat wajah Itachi yang memerah dan sayu, tubuhnya yang penuh kismark dimana mana juga jejak jejak cairan disekitanya. Seorang yang wajahnya bermasker didalam gambar ini pun terlihat begitu menikmati menyodok lubang anaknya. Perut Fugaku melilit seketika.

"Sasuke.." Panggil Fugaku dengan suara beratnya. Dia siap memarahi Sasuke meski dalam hati yang paling dalam sungguh dia tak tega memarahi anak perempuan satu satunya.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali Sasuke Kakakmu itu SEME! Ultimate SEME! Bukan uke, kenapa kau menggambarnya seperti itu? seharusnya aku yang diatas !" Protes Itachi. dan itu Fugaku yang tadinya hendak marah marah langsung mengatupkan mulutnya lalu memegang dadanya tepat dibagian jantungnya. Berharap jantungnya masih dapat berdetak dengan normal dan tidak copot.

"BUKAN ITU MASALAHNYA ITACHI!"

Sungguh, Fugaku ingin menangis kedua kalinya. ia memandang foto mendiang Istrinya lagi. "kuatkan aku Mikoto," batinnya berbicara.

"Sasuke," Fugaku menarik nafasnya lalu mengeluarkannya dalam satu kali hembusan.

"hentikan hobimu itu, menggambar laki laki yang sedang berhubungan intim dengan laki laki, apalagi itu kakakmu sendiri," Ucap Fugaku dengan tegas pada saat mengucapkan bagian ini. "Ayah mohon~ cobalah menggambar sesuatu yang lebih normal dan wajar" kali ini Fugaku mengucapkannya sambil menangis memohon. XDD

"dan Itachi, ini bukan masalah kau itu di atas atau di bawah, ayah memang menerima orientasi seksualmu yang menyukai laki laki itu tapi tolong jangan mengumbar hubunganmu dengan pacarmu itu kepada Sasuke." Tukas Fugaku dengan penuh ketegasan.

"Tapi ayah, Kakashi san itu bukan pacarku!"

" Mau Kakashi san atau bukan tetap kau tak boleh mengumbarnya didepan Adikmu yang masih polos ini"

"Dia sama sekali tak polos, Ayah!" teriak Itachi sambil menunjuk wajah Sasuke yang baru saja menyudahi sarapannya itu.

Namun sayang sekali sepertinya Fugaku tak menghiraukannya, dia lebih peduli terhadap ponselnya yang bergetar dan mengangkatnya.

"pasti dari Minato san," ujar Sasuke kalem.

"bahkan ayah juga kena menjadi objek fantasimu?"

"siapa lagi yang menelpon pagi pagi selain Minato san, Ayah adalah seorang single parents dan Minato san sudah lama bercerai dengan Istrinya. Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin Itachi" Ucap sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"OH SHIT!" geram Itachi. dia bangkit dan langsung berlari ke kamar mandi. Perutnya mual seketika ketika membayangkan ayahnya anu anu-an dengan sahabatnya sendiri.

"Hallo, ada apa Minato?" tanya Fugaku setelah menyingkir dari kedua anaknya guna mengangkat telfon dari sahabat pirangnya tersebut.

_"Ah, selamat pagi Fuga-chan"_

Dahi Fugaku berkedut kesal menerimanya.

"Jangan Panggil aku dengan sebutan Chan Minato, aku sekarang sudah bapak – bapak"

_"gomen gomen, aku sudah terbiasa memanggilmu Fuga chan sejak masih kecil, kebiasaan itu sulit dihilangkan lho,"_

"Katakan saja, ada apa kau menelponku pagi pagi Minato"

"_Naruto sekarang sudah berumur tujuh belas tahun, dan itu artinya sekarang giliran aku untuk mengasuhnya. Kemarin dia baru saja pindah ke Konoha dan aku mendaftarkannya ke sekolah yang sama dengan Sasu-chan lho"_

"anak mu itu tak boleh macam macam dengan anakku Minato,"

_"Fuga chan lucu sekali, dia sangat menyayangi putri semata wayangnya itu yah, ck ck, berat juga yah membesarkan seorang anak perempuan sendirian Fuga chan, kau jangan terlalu over protektif seperti itu. kau pasti sudah menjadi anak yang baik"_

Dalam hati Fugaku ingin menjerit dan curhat ke sahabat satu satunyaa ini "Aku gagal Minato, Aku gagal menjadi Ayah yang baik, Anak laki laki ku menjadi homo, dan anak perempuanku punya hobi aneh, menyukai hubungan sesama jenis. Aku gagal, Minato, apa yang harus aku lakukan?!" namun kata kata itu sama sekali tak keluar dari mulutnya. Fugaku gengsi untuk mengatakannya apalagi mengatakannya pada Minato.

"Tentu saja aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membesarkan mereka Minato~" Ujar Fugaku dengan nada penuh keyakinan.

_"Ne, ne aku sudah bilang kepada Naruto kalau disana ada teman semasa kecilnya dulu jadi dia tak perlu canggung di sekolah barunya, semoga mereka berdua bisa saling mengenali satu sama lain ketika bertemu nanti mengingat mereka tak pernah bertemu kembali setelah Kushina memutuskan untuk bercerai dan membawanya pergi saat masih duduk di taman kanak kanak dulu."_

"yah semoga saja, Minato. Tak masalah jika anakmu itu ingin menjadi teman anakku tapi aku peringatkan jangan macam macam dengan putriku, itu saja.

_"owkeh, akan kupastikan Naruto tak akan macam macam dengan putrimu, tapi meskipun macam macam, Naruto anak yang bertanggung jawab kok."_

"MINATO!"

_ "Tuuuuuuuut"_

To be continue

Yeiiiii Akhirnya gue bisa buat juga satu chapter pertama XDD ide dasarnya dari pengalaman gue sendiri yang pernah suka sama cowok, sahabat sendiri. terus kan sangking deketnya timbul gosip tuh diantara kita. tapi dia nggak ambil pusing dan bilang ke orang yang ngeledekin kita pacaran kek gini : "gue ? sama dia? Emang gue homo?" gilaaaa langsung Jleb banget yak.. padahal kan gue suka beneran XDDD hahahaha trus di mix sama judul film Fujoshi Kanojo dan akhirnya jadi deh cerita ini XDD

Jangan lupa buat review yah XDD


End file.
